Romano the Vampire
by happiestcatalive
Summary: Lovino, the personification of south italy, becomes a vampire. human names are used. Vampire!Prussia Vampire!Romano


It was a pretty rare sight to see Lovino hanging out with other people besides Antonio. And today just happens to be the rare day that Romano decides to spends time with Gilbert, since Gilbert is the only 'tolerable' one in the goddamn potato family. Today Lovino invited Gilbert to his house to play video games and chat to catch up on the gossip. It was getting late and nearly supper time so, Romano, being courteous when he wants to be decided to make dinner.

"Aren't you going to eat Gilbert? I thought you love my cooking." Lovino asked.

"Um yeah… it looks delicious," Gilbert looked out the window with a worried glance. "But its getting late so I should definitely get going now."

"Well I didn't make all this food for nothing, dammit! And since when do you follow a curfew?" Lovino looked at Gilbert with a concerned look over his face. Gilbert has been acting weird this week. "Besides I heard theres a full moon tonight with clear skies, we can go stargazing. In fact I think the moon is already out."

Gilbert's features flooded with fear. He can already feel the transformation happening. "I really have to go Lovino! Get away I-" Gilbert was cut off as a piercing pain coursed through his veins. He let out a blood curdling scream. "AAAAAHHHHH"

"Oi! Bastard! Are you ok? D-don't scare me like that!" Lovino made the sign of the cross gesture with his hands. "Are your teeth growing? S-stop acting weird, dammit!"

Gilbert slowly stood up. "Sorry cutie but I'm starving and you look delicious right now." He said, his eyes glowing red, canine teeth sharper, and his voice sounding raspy, yet seductive. He grabbed Lovino's arm and pulled him closer. "This will only hurt a bit~."

Lovino woke up with a start blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Where am I?" he thought. Looking around the room realizing it was dark he leant forward to turn the lamp on. "OW! That's bright!" As quickly as he turned on the lamp he turned it off since his eyes were too sensitive to the light.

"Oh you're finally awake." Lovino heard Gilbert's raspy voice in the room,"I thought I killed you for a second."

"What the fuck did you do to me?!" Lovino said jumping out of the bed. He felt awful. The side of his neck was hurting and he was so thirsty he thought he could drink an entire ocean and his thirst would never quench. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth, feeling it he realized his canine teeth have sharpened. "What the hell? Whats wrong with me?" Lovino ran to the bathroom to check the mirror only to see that he in fact could not see his reflection. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Upon hearing Lovino's screams Gilbert ran into the bathroom where Lovino was. He knew he had to tell Lovino this sometime might as well be today.

"Ok so you may be upset and you're probably not gonna believe this but I may have accidentally turned you into a vampire." Gilbert winced waiting to hear a response which he deemed may be an unawesome response.

"I may be upset? Of course I'm fucking upset, idiot! You turned me into a vampire! Unless you were just joking with me and bit my neck for no goddamned reason but just to be weird."

"Wow you actually believed that? Most people who I tell that I'm a vampire don't even believe me. This was easier and a lot awesomer than I thought it would be."

"Don't change the subject bastard." Lovino said. He wouldn't have doubt Gilbert to be a vampire even if it sounds absurd. As pale as his friend was he could have believed him to be a ghost. But there were more important things to think about. "How the could I be a vampire? I'm literally the personification of South Italy! Vampires and the Italian culture do not go together."

"Look I understand this will be a hard time to go through but life could be pretty awesome as a vampire once you overlook the blood and other downsides it comes with. But I promise Lovino I will look after you and be your awesome mentor you've always wanted!" Gilbert said with determination in his voice.

"This so is fucking insane, I'd rather die than go suck blood from a person," Lovino thought wondering how the rest of his life will turn out now that he is a supernatural creature with a egotistical mentor.

 **Has this been done yet? XD This might be continued since I do have some ideas for this story. Plz review and give constructive criticism. Also if you have headcanons or any facts about vampires don't be afraid to put it into your comments.**


End file.
